


Simplicity is Rare Styles

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, School, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Harry follows the new boy to the toilets and finds out something about him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry Styles?”

“Here miss.”

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“H-h-here.”

I turn back to the stuttering boy and I've never seen him before. He must be new. The teacher finishes the roll and proceeds to teach the class. It’s English, so I zone out and find myself looking at the small boy at the back of the class.

He’s wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. His hair covers his face and I can just see his very well defined jaw line.

The teacher calls on him to answer a question and he looks up at the teacher through his hair, pulling at his sleeves.

“I asked you a question Mr. Tomlinson. I expect an answer next time. Please pay attention.”

He nods and continues to look at his hands as if studying them.

The teacher dismisses the class and I watch the boy leave and head down the corridor. I don’t want to come off as stalkerish but something about the boy says ‘follow me’. So I do.

He walks into the bathroom down the end of the hall. I follow him and take the stall next to his. I’m not sure if he’s noticed I’m there and I don’t make an effort to make myself known.

He walks over to wash his hands and I wait a few seconds before following. He’s about to walk out but I pull him back by the wrist and pull him towards me. He winces and I freeze. We make eye contact and I can see he’s scared shitless. I want to pull him into a hug but I barely know him.

I gently let go of his wrist and he tugs his sleeve even further down and it breaks my heart.

“We’re in the same English class.”

He nods again and pulls his lip between his teeth. I’ve only just noticed but he has glasses on and they suit him.

“Can I…”

“C-c-can y-you w-w-what?”

I gesture to his wrists and I can see him shrink in on himself. He starts shaking and I put my hand on his upper arm to console him. He breaks down and I pull him into a hug. I let him cry it out because I know that’s the best way to feel better.

I push him back a little and grab at his sleeve, pushing it up. There are angry red lines, some so deep he makes me want to vomit. It brings back memories of Gemma, pill bottles and bloody razors. I pull him in tight again.

“Please Louis, you need to stop.”

“W-why d-do you c-care? I-I-I b-b-barely k-know you.”

“Because this world loses too many angels and I lost my sister to this, and I don’t want to watch it happen again. I may barely know you, but every life it worth it.”

He just nods and pulls out of my hug. He looks me in the eye and the blue searches my soul before he replies.

“It’s n-n-not that s-s-simple,” and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait!”

I run out the bathroom door and down the hallway after the boy dressed in black. He is interesting and smells oddly like caramel. It’s a sweet intoxicating scent that leaves you wanting more. Like when you go to buy one book that you’ve really wanted for so long, and you end up coming back with a whole armful, because that new book smell just got to you. 

He turns around and notices me following him like the Mad Hatter. A look of fear dashes across his face and he speeds up. I never knew I was that scary (I’m literally a bunny rabbit in a giant’s body). Because I have long legs, I catch up to him quicker than he anticipated and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks absolutely frightened. 

“W-w-what d-do you w-w-want?”

“To help you. I don’t want you to go.”

The next time he speaks, the stutter is gone. It’s weird but somehow it makes his voice seem feminine and I’m not bothered by it in the slightest. If anything, it’s a little hot. 

“Harry, why would I want you, someone I have just met, to help me. I don’t understand why you want to help me and frankly it’s a bit creepy. Please stay away from me.”

He turns to go but I put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn back around.

“I’m sorry if I came off as creepy but it’s just who I am. I try to help people as often as I can because when I didn’t help my sister I lost her. I kick myself every day for it. Please let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

He walks away from me and I’m left in the hallway with the bell ringing for second period. I’d better hurry otherwise I’ll get a detention. 

 

After school that day I meet up with Liam at the bus stop. He looks wrecked, like he just sat five algebra maths tests in a row and was told he was only halfway through. I run up to him and give him a big hug. It looks like he needs one. 

“Oh my gosh Harry, I am so sick of exams. Wait until you get to year eleven, then you be kicking yourself that you didn’t sleep while you could.”

“Oh poor Lima bean. Looks like someone needs a nap.”

“Well I’d like one, but I’m going to Zayn’s after this.”

Well, he isn’t getting any sleep. Zayn is Liam’s boyfriend of a year and they’ve had to keep it secret from Liam’s good, Christian family. They love each other so it’s worth it. You can see it in the way they look at each other. 

Our bus pulls up and we get on. Liam hopps off at Zayn’s stop and wavs goodbye to me through the window. I lean my head on the window and start thinking about that boy, Louis. 

He was a mystery. He obviously had more secrets and didn’t want to get close to anyone hence the stand-offish behaviour of today. I wanted to help him, I really did. Every life is worth saving and the one chance I had to save someone I didn’t. So, I’m going to get through to this boy if it’s the last thing I do. Or the last life I save.


End file.
